hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer
Spencer (also known as Spence by Jack) is a Ghost dog who was once the pet of Jack Davids, before dying in a traffic incident. However, he returned to Jack as a Ghost thanks to the ghostly forces in Newbury. Official Description Wave 1 Oh, did you think ghosts could only be human? Not necessarily. Spencer was Jack’s best friend in the whole wide world. He still is, even though… look, it’s complicated. Shortly before his move to Newbury, Jack lost Spencer in a tragic traffic accident. But now, thanks to the haunting of Newbury, Spencer is back as a (mostly) invisible ghost dog. He’s still as lively as any puppy in ghost form can be, fiercely loyal to Jack, but also easily distracted. Especially by bacon. Wave 2 Still adorable, still mostly invisible and still obsessed with bacon. That’s pretty much the story with Spencer. And you know what? Everyone’s OK with that – we like him just the way he is. Did someone say bacon? Heroes of Hidden Side Got any bacon? If so, Spencer the ghost dog would love to hang out with you. He comes and goes between Newbury and the Hidden Side, but all it takes is the promise of bacon for Spencer to run to Jack’s side. Spencer’s habit of chasing his own tail helps spark a brilliant ghost-hunting plan into motion. Good dog, Spencer! That’s gotta be worth a lot of bacon. History Spencer was Jack Davids' pet back in Boston. Spencer always accompanied Jack when he went skateboarding and recorded videos for his vlog while Spencer liked to chase cars, sometimes Spencer helped Jack with his videos such as trying out Jack's ideas like mixing jam with a jalapeno. Spencer lived a happy life and was loved and cared for by Jack, who had a lot of pictures of Spencer in his bedroom's bulletin board. When Jack's mother announced that the family was moving to Newbury Jack was very upset, which made Spencer sad as well. Unfortunately, Spencer died a week before the family moved when he was run over by a car. However, after Spencer died he became a ghost and kept following Jack around after he moved to Newbury while Jack remained unaware of this until J.B. installed the Ghost Hunter App on his phone, which allowed him to see Spencer. Jack was overjoyed to have Spencer again and they joined the Ghost Hunters together. Face Your Fears When Jack is possessed by a Ghost, Spencer jumps from the window to save his former owner. After J.B. gets report that they should leave Newbury High School, the Ghost Hunters try to exit, but they realize they are surrounded by Ghosts as Spencer attacks one of them. Eventually, Douglas is able to lead them out where they meet J.B. in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Spencer is also able to board with the stuffed teddy bear. Season 1 Season 2 Carnival of Doom Appearances Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season 1 *1. "Vlog Hog" *2. "Sink or Swim" *3. "Don't Choke Now" *5. "Potty Mouth" *6. "Gloom and Doom" *7. "Life in the Ghost Lane" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" Season 2 *11. "Carnival of Doom" }} Trivia *He is a member of the Sad Ghosts. *He is currently the only Ghost member of the main cast. *He is the only Ghost that exists in the sets, this is because of the sheet he wears over his ghostly body. *In the comics the Ghost Hunters can only see Spencer with the Ghost Hunting App but in the series they don't need it to see Spencer, although he can make himself invisible to everyone at will. *In the "Face Your Fears," Spencer has a more blueish color and his mouth is visible unlike the set. *His favorite food is bacon, and will make himself visible to get it. *Apparently he can talk since he was able to say "Parker" in "Sink or Swim." *Spencer is the only one who has ever won a bacon eating contest against Anomalo in over 130 years. *Spencer is the first Ghost to side with the Ghost Hunters. The second one being Dr. Drewell. *Spencer kept Lady E's Teddy Bear, which is also Mr Nibs' Soul Artifact, as revealed in "Skeleton in the Closet." Gallery Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’09”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’15”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-3’13”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-2’15”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-2’02”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-1’11”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’10”.jpg SpencerHiddenSide.PNG.png Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 6.46.14 PM.png|Spencer with Lady E's old teddy bear in his mouth Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’29”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’11”.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Sad Ghosts Category:Male Category:Ghost Hunters Category:2020